


let the gods watch us

by honeys (zombles)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Drabbles & Ficlets, Multi, OT6, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, king AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombles/pseuds/honeys
Summary: long before modern times, two kingdoms existed in a northern land. one led by house dooley, and the other house ramsey. they had lived peacefully together for centuries. alas, the gods have a different plan in store for the two kingdoms. however, relationships are just mere political chess pieces, and are perhaps what brings these two kingdoms to the ground.





	let the gods watch us

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my tumblr here. 
> 
> a collection of ficlets and drabbles based on a king au i created.  
> ot6, but slow burn & some chapters have just one particular ship.

the garden is beautiful. these days the garden is the only place of peace, of somewhere where the stress escapes him. it is also the only place where no one dares disturb the king, surrounded by the beauty and array of blossoms and blooms and weeping willows, as well, by none other than his most trusted kingsguard.

from the wonderful colors of the tulips to the simplicity of the green herbs, and finally to the exotic orchids which were brought from far away lands, the garden was a wondrous sight to behold. surely, the garden was beautiful, yet jeremy never could keep his gaze upon it. something rather more _pressing_ drew away his eye. the garden would remain.

the kingsguard adorned an elegant purple—a purple that draped their shoulders. the cloaks proudly displays them of their status. and one cloak that stood so very beautifully amongst its brethren. a regal and glorious purple, but embroidered with the finest, shining orange silk thread that the crown could afford, detailing and outlining the cloak of jeremy’s house crest in the middle of its satin fabric. 

the auburn hair that curled around his ears were more enchanting than any flower in the garden, more gorgeous than any cloak the crown could supply. the way his hair gleamed in the light, to the way the sun—the gods—kissed his freckles so lovingly in the sunlight that came through the archways in the garden—michael wore the title of charge of the kingsguard proudly, and enchantingly.

the knight, his lord commander of the kingsguard, michael, was like the nectar that the healer gave him for his ailments. the knight, too, eluded him like the way nectar disappeared on his tongue. the man was brave and courageous, stubborn and had a mouth of a common sailor, yet jeremy had never witnessed someone who willingly fought, someone who do willingly defiled rules for the greater good in front of kings and queens and lords and ladies alike.

and despite admiring him here now, in the elegance and tranquility of the garden, perhaps in any moment, michael would lay down his life for his king, to protect and fulfill his oath. and jeremy could still, to this day, remember the day michael swore his oath. michael had pledged his sword, his blood, body, and soul to thy king. in the silence amongst the loneliness of the enchanting flowers, jeremy knew their fate.

despite his affections, despite their affections, they were doomed. every time their lips brushed, every time fingers counted indescribable freckles, every time the gods blessed them with a night together in the king’s bedchambers, jeremy only knew their fate to be sealed tightly. jeremy was young, and the council was only beginning to implore marriage for the greater good of the kingdom. and for michael, for his charming, loyal, wondrous michael— _his_ michael—jeremy was positive that death was only waiting to kiss his lips and let michael perish serving thy king, stained with blood and harboring broken limbs and lifeless brown eyes.

the garden was beautiful, but michael held more beauty than any the king had witnessed before, but jeremy lacked the words. the garden was what he had, everything he could have dreamed of, yet greedy and selfish, jeremy wanted more. tempted by the gods, jeremy sealed michael’s fate with passion filled kiss and generous affections as death lurked in the shadows of michael’s elegant cloak.


End file.
